Love Is A Sweet Revenge
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: Rose Parker was a normal girl until an evil demon killed her family when she was twelve. Now ten years later and living on the edge, she hunts demons and destroys them. But when she meets up with the Winchesters, will she be able to to keep fighting?
1. Info

**A/N Alright this is a Supernatural fanfic. This is a Dean/OC. Rated M for language. REVIEW! I own nothing except Rose Parker.**

**Summary: Rose Parker was a normal girl until an evil demon killed her family when she was twelve. Now ten years later and living on the edge, she hunts demons and destroys them. But when she meets up with the Winchesters, will she be able to to keep fighting or will her attraction to Dean get in the way? **

**Name: Rose Parker**

**Age: 22**

**Height: 5 feet**

**Weight: 110lbs**

**Hair color: Stawberry blonde**

**Eye color: Green eyes (no glasses)**

**Occupation: Hunting supernatural things**

**Mission: Revenge for her dead family**

**Parents: Derek and Lisa Parker (deceased)**

**Sibilings: Andrew Parker (twin brother) (deceased)**

** Michael Parker (younger brother, eight) (deceased)**

**Relationship status: Single**

**Temper: Short fuse **


	2. Easy As Cake

**A/N alright sorry my story and the info are spaced out in time, my bad. I thought I would have finished but I did not so again sorry. It's all in Rose's POV. And I made her best friend Eminem and his friends from D12 (if you don't know who they are look them up & the guy Proof is not dead in my story) because... I can. R&R!**

Chapter 1

I am in my black Mustang convertable with the top down. The wind feels good as it blows my long strawberry-blonde hair all around my head. I have Marshall Mathers sitting next to me. Yes, _the _Marshall Mathers, otherwise known as Eminem. I have known him my entire life. In the back seat is Denaun Porter also know as Kon Artis, but I call him K. Next to him is Deshaun Holton (Proof). The rest of the guys are in the luner blue metallic S600 Sedan Mercedes. In it is Swift, Bizzare, and Kuniva.

We are on our way to Dallas, Texas. Two days ago a woman, Samatha Thomas, was killed in her six month old baby's nursery. My guess is it was the same demon that killed my family. From what I have studied, this demon only seems to only take mothers from six month olds. I don't know why it killed my family. I was twelve when it happend. We didn't have a baby in the house. I miss Andrew. A lot. We used to hang out all the time. We were best friends. Now he is gone and all I have are the friends that are with me now. I subconsciously grab Em's hand while thinking at what a great friend he has been to me over the years.

I know he doesn't come from the best home life, but after my family was killed, he and the others came to live with me. I know you must be thinking at what a slut I am, living with six guys and being the only girl, but it was not like that. They had respect for me and acted more of fathers and brothers than anything. Suddenly I feel a shake on my shoulder. I jerk forward and stomp on the brake which makes the car jerk like I did. I look to my right to see Em looking at me then down to our intertwined hands. I feel a small blush creep up onto our face. K and Deshaun are snickering from the back. I pull my hand out of Em's and put it back on the wheel.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I apologize.

"It's okay. I figured thats was what you were doing," Em says while a small smile brushes his face.

"Hate to break this little love moment, but are we in Dallas yet?" K asks.

"Ummm, yeah I think so," I reply.

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride. It was quite until my phone rang.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Rose, it's Kuniva. Where should we meet?" he asks.

"Meet us at the Dallas Motel. It's about 40 miles down this street." I tell him.

"Okay bye." Kuniva says and hangs up.

Fourty miles later we arrive at the Dallas Motel at about 8:30pm. It looks pretty nice but looks are deceiving. I start to unload my stuff from the trunk but Deshaun stops me.

"Here let me carry your stuff, you go inside your room." he orders me and smiles.

"Okay thanks," I smile back.

I head into my room and leave the door open for Deshaun. I get to have a room to myself why the guys double up. I love being the only girl cause first off I like to sleep but I am a very light sleeper. Secondly, it is nicer to have a room to myself so no one gets in my way. I am on my way to plop down on the bed when my head starts to hurt. I don't know why it just does.

"Agggggg!" I moan in pain. I fall to the floor with a thump. I see two men sitting at the bar down the street. The clock behind them says 10:00pm. They are talking about the demon and Samatha Thomas's death. They must be hunters. But why am I seeing them? Curse these stupid precognitions.

"Rose, where do you want... Oh my God, Rose are you alright?" Deshaun asks. He runs to me, picks me up, and puts me on the bed. Em comes in and runs to the bathroom without saying anything. This has happened to me so many times. At first it was only when I was sleeping that I would have precognitions. Then I started to have them during the day. They are painful but, I would rather have them during the night when I sleep because they aren't as painful.

Em comes back and puts the cold cloth on my head. "There there Rose. It will be okay. What did you see?" he asks calmly.

"I saw two men; one with longish, shaggy brown hair and one with short darker hair. The one with the short hair was wearing a leather jacket. The clock behind them said 10:00. It was tonight. They were at that bar that is down the street. We should go tonight. To see why I had a dream about them. They were looking at a file on Samatha Thomas. They probably know something about that demon we are hunting." I say weakly.

*******************hours later*****************

I am wearing a button down shirt that I tied just under my bra to make it a belly shirt, shorty shorts, and black cowboy boots. I remind myself of Daisey Dukes from _The Dukes of Hazards_. I am finally done getting dressed. I decided to wear soft makeup just to look pretty. At about 9:30 I step out of my room and head for my car.

"Oh," K starts.

"My," Kuniva continues.

"God," Swift says.

"Wow," Em says.

"You," Deshaun says.

"Look," Bizzare says.

"Hot," they all finish together. Each boy had a look of lust in their eyes.

"Haha, thanks boys. But you can stop druling whenever you feel like." I giggle. Wait! Did I just giggle? Ew.

I get into the driver's seat of my car.

"Please place your finger on the pad." My car says. I tricked out my car to have the best securtiy ever. It talks to me, drives for me, has voice control, and I did it all myself. Everything you could ask for is in my car. I place my finger on the pad. A small pin pinches my finger and draws blood. The pad collects blood and if your blood matches the blood already installed blood then you can drive it, if not, then a punching hand comes from the wheel and punches you in the face.

"Authorization has been accepted. Hello Rose," my computer in the car says in a female voice.

"Hello Jade," I reply.

"Who is accompanying you today, Rose?" Jade questions.

"Same as before Jade," I answer.

Jade does a scan of the guys through a hole in the door handle. I am telling you, my car is the best. Not one like it. But anyways, she scans the guys and lets them into the car. At about 9:45 we arrive at the bar. I have fifteen minutes to find the two men from my vision and that is it. But I have to admit I am going to like this job. My goal is to flirt with at least one of them, get his phone number, and then track him (told you my car is magic).

After searching the bar for five minutes I have another vision. It is later at night and the two men are attacked by the yellow eyed demon. Now I really have to act fast. I spot the dark haired one flirting with an ugly chick (well by my standards anyway). He seems to be an easy target because the other guy is at a table reading. Dork. I walk up to the dark haired guy at the bar.

"Howdy handsom," I say in my best suductive, southern accent.

"Well hey beautiful. I'm Dean," the guy says. He is actually kind of cute. He has a very husky, male voice.

"Rose. Well Dean, what brings y'all out here? You don't sound like y'all from here," I ask. God I love my southern accent.

"Just on some business with my manager. He is over there reading the book. His name is Sam," Dean explains.

"Well thats fascinating." I tell Dean. "Hey bartender, I want six shots please," I yell to the bartender. He walks away to get my drink.

"You didn't have to buy me a drink Rose," Dean says.

"I didn't," I reply with a grin. The bartender places my shots down infront of me. As fast as they came they are gone. I tap the table for more. He walks away annoyed at me. Can you blame him?

"Wow, you sure know how to drink. Maybe I should take you out sometime." Pathetic. That is the best line he could come up with. Haha. I bet his dorky "manager" has better pick up lines.

"Sure. Let me get your phone number."

"Okay" Dean hands me his phone and I hand him mine. I type my number in fast and hand it to him.

"See ya 'round Dean," I whisper suductively in his ear. He shivers a bit when my hot breath hits the side of his neck.

"Y-Yeah se-see you around," Dean says.

With that I leave the bar. The guys are outside waiting for me.

"Well how did it go?" Deshaun asks.

"Easy! Let's go boys. We have a demon to kill," I order the boys.


	3. Back To Hell

**A/N alright second chapter woot woot! Please review! Thanks! Sooo sorry it took so long. I've been busy.**

Chapter 2

The boys and I all get into our cars. I am leading the way because I have the car that can track a person just from their phone number. We sit in the car and wait for Dean and Sam to leave. When they finally come out there is a third man with them. He has dark hair and what appears to be a beard. I let them drive away, don't want them to become suspious that we are following them. I enter Dean's number into the key pad inside my car.

"Hello Rose. What would you like me to do for you?" Jade asks.

"Track this phone number and drive us there please." I recline my seat a bit and relax. If all goes smoothly I will be shocked. I have wanted to kill this son-of-a-bitch for years now.

The drive seems to drag on for hours but has only been about five minutes.

"Guys I'm bored," I say to no one in particular. I turn the radio on. Suddenly _Fight Music _blasts out of the speakers. Everyone has a smile on their face. We should really get a bigger car so that all of us can fit. Em, Denaun, and Deshaun all start singing along with the radio. As I listen to the song, the memories start to flood back into my mind. They were the reason there is such thing as music.

"You have reached your destination!" Jade tells me.

"Thanks Jade!"

I step out of the car with the boys. Jade pops the trunk for me and we pull out our rock salt loaded guns along with a replica of the famous Colt. I have totally mastered everything in the demon world. I'm just that special I suppose. A sudden shriek rings through our ears. We all bolt inside to find Dean and Sam against the wall with Yellow Eyes talking to them.

"Hello Azazel!" I greet with a sinster smile.

"Ah! Rose Parker. Hello my special child." Azazel sneers.

"So have you been to Hell lately?" I ask.

"Why yes I have. Why do you ask?" he questions.

"Well I just hope you like it there cause I'm gonna send you back to Hell!" I pull the Colt out from my pants.

"Haha! You are funny. That is not the real Colt because the real Colt is right here. So go ahead and shoot me all you want," he once again sneers.

"Gladly!"

I pull the trigger of the gun. Gosh does it feel good to shoot again. Now I can put this evil son of a bitch back in his place. A grin starts to form on his face when the bullet hits his heart. But it soon vanishes when the bullet starts to kill him. He starts to scream, then black smoke comes out of his chest, then, nothing. Dean and Sam are released from the wall. Dean rushes over and pushes me against the wall.

"Okay now you are going to tell me who the hell are you and how the hell did you kill him," Dean growls.

"Eh don't get violent with me. You do not know who you are dealing with here. First off, I am sort of an evil siencetist so I make dangerous weapons. Second off, I am not dumb like you jackass, and thirdly, if you don't get your hands off me my boys will come in and woop yo ass. Git it?"

Just then Em, Deshaun, and K walk into the room. They see Dean holding me against the wall and charge directly at him. Can't say I didn't warn them. Once Dean releases me to run from the boys Sam comes over to talk to me.

"Sorry about him. He is just not good at dealing with people that can out smart him and get the upper hand. I'm Sam Winchester by the way."

"Rose Parker."


	4. Will She Stay Or Will She Go

**Soooo sorry this took so long. There will be minor Sam/OC so heads up. Enjoy!**

"How long have you been hunting?" Sam asks me.

"Since I was twelve. My parents were killed by Yellow Eyes. That is why I followed you here. To get revenge."

"Oh. He killed my mom when I was six months old. It is unusual that he killed your parents though. He once told me that he only visited children who were six months to feed them demon blood." Sam looks down at his feet, kind of like he is ashamed.

"Hey, look, it's not your fault. You couldn't do anything about it so therefore it is not your fault at all." I reassure him.

They guys walk back into the room with Dean in their arms.

"What do you want us to do with him, Rose?" K asks me.

"Ehh just let him go. No fun if he doesn't put up a fight." I laugh to myself. Besides, Sam seems like a nice guy so I don't want to take his brother away from him. Not to mention Dean is kinda hot.

"So Rose is it? Well tell your guys not to touch me like that. I feel violated." Dean says rather loudly.

"Yeah okay dick!"

I start walking back to my car. Dean shouts after me. But I can't really hear what he is saying.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Ugh, Rose I said hold on a minute!" Dean yells.

"Alight I'm right here."

"Look, your obviously a good hunter, so why don't you hunt with us?"

"Well, I can't just leave my friends-"

"Rose, we were just goin'! Look huntin' is fun but we need to get back our music. We'll take the car for ya!" K snatches the keys from my pocket and takes off to drive my car home. I watch all my boys drive off into the dark night.

"Okay! What the _hell _just happened?"

"Um I think they just left you with us." Sam says with the most adorable sad puppy face on. I only realize that I'm staring when Sam clears his throat, loudly may I add.

"Oh well thats just great! Wait did you just say with us?" I ask Sam.

"U-Uh well yeah, I mean where else are you gonna-"

"Oh hell no way is she coming with us Sam! You know as well as I do that everyone we know dies! Besides we aren't babysitters!" Yells Dean.

"Look I think it would be safer if she came with us Dean!" Sam says calmly.

"_SHE _is standing right here ya know!" I yell back at Dean!

**Well that concludes this chapter! Will Rose go with our favorite boys or leave!**


End file.
